Semiconductor substrate materials are processed by various processes including deposition processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of metal, dielectric and semiconducting materials; etching processes; and photoresist removal processes. Plasma etching is conventionally used to etch metal, dielectric and semiconducting materials.